Scars of the Black Rose
by duivel
Summary: (Übersetzung) Draco und Ginny haben eine Gemeinsamkeit; etwas was sie nie geglaubt hätten. Können sie sich gegenseitig helfen aufzuhören zu tun, was sie tun?
1. Default Chapter

Hallo

Dies ist eine Geschichte über Draco M und Ginny W.

Achtung – es geht darum sich selbst zu verletzen. Also, wer so etwas nicht lesen mag, ...

Sämtliche Personen gehören J. Rowling

**Die Story gehört Dirt-is-Yummy.**

Das ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin. Die Original Story ist auf unter dem gleichen Titel.

Die Story hat 20 Kapitel, wenn jemand Lust darauf hat Beta-Leser zu werden, kann er/sie sich gerne bei mir melden. Würde mich freuen.

**Scars of the Black Rose**

Original by Dirt-is-Yummy

Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley stürmte durch die Korridore zwischen dem Zaubertrank- und dem Verwandlungsraum. Wie konnte er es wagen? Was dachte Malfoy, wer er war?

Ginny hatte gerade den Zaubertrankraum verlassen, als sie direkt mit Draco Malfoy zusammenprallte. Sie war nicht in bester Verfassung, nicht mehr seit Fred umgebracht wurde und so achtete sie nicht wirklich auf Ihre Umgebung.

Als Ginny mit ihm zusammenstiess, stoppte er und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. Ohne Zweifel wollte er irgendetwas Gemeines zu ihr sagen, aber er tat es nicht. Ginny sah wie er ihren Arm vom Handgelenk bis hin zum Ellenbogen betrachtete. Oh nein, dass ging ihn nichts an! Ginny entriss ihm ihrem Arm und rannte die nächsten Stufen hinauf.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco ging alleine zu seiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde, Zaubertränke. Er war fast an der Tür, als ein kleines Mädchen mit vielen langen, rotgelockten Haaren direkt in ihn hineinrannte. Er wollte sie gerade mit einem Fluch belegen, als er die kleinen weißen Male überall auf ihrem Arm sah. Sie schien plötzlich bemerkt zu haben, was er da sah und entzog ihm heftig ihren Arm.

Während der Unterrichtsstunde wunderte sich Draco über die Male der jungen Weasley. Sie sahen genauso aus wie die Narben die Draco überall auf seinem Körper hatte. Aber sie? Eine Weasley? Es gab keinen Grund; möglicherweise hatte sie irgendeine merkwürdige Krankheit. Es lebten so viele Menschen in dem Haus, dass man sich zufällig irgendwelche Sachen einfangen konnte. Aber mit Narben ging das nicht. Welchen Grund hatte sie sich selbst zu verletzten?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Er konnte es nicht wissen. Vielleicht hatte er gar nicht auf ihre Narben gestarrt, nur auf ihrem Arm, oder auf irgendetwas. Selbst wenn er die Narben gesehen hatte, konnte er nicht wissen was es war. Woher sollte er wissen, wie Narben von Schnitten mit einem Messer aussahen?

Ginny sahs im Verwandlungsunterricht und versuchte eine Ratte in eine Lampe zu verwandeln. Ihr Versuch scheiterte kläglich. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt darüber nachzudenken ob oder ob Malfoy nicht die vielen kleinen Narben auf ihrem ganzen Arm gesehen hatte. Aber, selbst wenn er sie gesehen hatte und wenn er wusste sie entstanden waren, was konnte er schon tun? Er würde nirgendwo hingehen und es irgendjemanden erzählen. Oder würde er? Er könnte sie ab jetzt erpressen; Sie musste ab jetzt ständig aufpassen, wenn er in der Nähe war, weil er es wusste.

Endlich war der Unterricht zu Ende und Ginny wollte zum Mittagessen gehen. Ihre Freunde riefen ihr nach, damit sie ihnen in die Große Halle folgte. Aber Ginny war auf einmal nicht mehr hungrig. Sie winkte ihren Freunden zu und ging hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal im Gryffindorturm. Gleich nachdem sie dort angekommen war überprüfte sie ob alle Betten leer waren und das sich niemand ausser ihr im Schlafraum aufhielt. Nachdem sie sich dessen absolut sicher war ging sie zu ihrem Bett und öffnete das unterste Fach ihres Nachttisches. Sie griff weit nach hinten in das Schubfach hinein und holte ein Messer hervor.

Sie hatte das Messer am Ende des Sommers in einem Muggel-Messer-Laden gekauft. Der Griff des Messers war aus dunklem Holz gefertigt, aber sie wusste nicht genau welche Sorte von Holz. Auf dem Griff waren kleine schwarze Rosen eingearbeitet. Die Klinge war ungefähr 4 ½ inches lang und bestand aus glänzendem Silber. In der Klinge war eine lange, schwarze Rose eingraviert.

Ginny nahm das Messer und machte um ihren Ellenbogen herum einen kleinen Schnitt in ihren Arm. Sie fühlte den ihr vertrauten stechenden Schmerz, aber sie erschrak nicht. Sie mochte diesen Schmerz, er beruhigte ihre Nerven. Sie beobachtete wie das dunkle, rote Blut begann aus dem neuen, frischen Schnitt heraus zu fliessen. Das Blut lief an ihrem Arm herunter, wie ein schöner roter Fluss.

Ginny dachte, dass der Anblick von Blut eines der schönsten Dinge auf Erden war. Alle ihre Freundinnen fühlten sich schon bei dem Anblick von einem bisschen Blut krank. Aber nicht Ginny. Für Ginny war Blut eine erstaunliche Substanz. Andere Kinder hielten sie für seltsam, weil sie, wenn sie hinfiel und sich die Knie am Boden aufgeschlagen hatte, nicht gleich das Blut von ihren Beinen weggewaschen hatte, weil sie den Anblick mochte.

Aber dann, letzten Sommer, begann Ginny damit sich selbst absichtlich zu verletzen, meistens an den Armen. Es hilft dabei einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Wenn du dich selbst verletzt, denkst du an nichts mehr, nur an den Schmerz. Einige Menschen denken das währe abartig, aber für Ginny es wundervoll.

Sie wischte das Blut von ihrem Arm ab und sprach einen Zauber aus der die Blutung stoppte. Sie wischte das Messer ab und legte es zurück in die hinterste Ecke ihrer Schublade. Sie griff nach dem Sweatshirt, welches neben ihr lag und verlies den Raum um zum Essen zu gehen.

Sie setzte sich neben ihrem Bruder und seinen Freunden an den Tisch. Sie nahm sich etwas von dem Essen, welches vor ihr stand.

„Wo warst du Ginny? Du bist zu spät zum Essen."Fragte Ron.

„Ich war oben in meinem Schafsaal. Ich fühlte mich nicht gut, dachte mir aber dass ich besser heruntergehen und etwas essen sollte", log Ginny.

„Oh, bist du krank Gin?"fragte Hermine.

„Nein, ich fühle mich schon wieder besser", erklärte Ginny ihren Freunden.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco beobachtete die junge rothaarige Gryffindor von Slytherintisch aus. Er wusste jetzt, dass sie sich selbst verletzte. Er wusste nur nicht warum. Er konnte die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen sehen und die Narben auf ihrem Arm sahen genauso aus wie die, die Draco überall am Körper hatte. Was konnte diesem Mädchen passiert sein, welches vermutlich ein perfektes Leben hatte, dass sie sich selbst verletzte.

Draco hatte sich fast jede Nacht selbst geschnitten. Erst vor etwa zwei Monaten hatte er damit aufgehört. Sein Vater drängte ihn immer wieder dazu ein Todesser zu werden, aber Draco hatte überhaupt kein Interesse daran einem Meister zu folgen, der wie eine tote, verfaulte Schlange aussah. Bereits früh in seinem Leben hatte er Depressionen bekommen, die Gründe dafür waren offensichtlich und hatte begonnen sich selbst zu schneiden.

Aber in den letzten beiden Monaten hatte er begonnen mehr Zeit mit seiner Mutter zu verbringen und er hatte herausgefunden dass sie nicht diese hochnäsige Zicke war, welche sie vorgab zu sein. So verhielt sie sich nur, wenn ihr Ehemann in der Nähe war. Draco hatte nie bemerkt, das sie wirklich liebenswert war, da er früher nie viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht hatte. Draco hatte sich mit seiner Mutter angefreundet und aufgehört sich zu verletzten. Niemand, nicht einmal seine Mutter wussten von seiner alten Angewohnheit.

Er saß da und beobachtete wie Ginny Weasley mit ihren Freunden kommunizierte. Sie schien nicht besonders lebhaft bei der Sache zu sein. Er hatte das früher nie bemerkt, oder vielleicht war das erst seit neustem. Draco verpflichtete sich selbst dazu herauszufinden was wirklich mit Ginny Weasley los war.

... tbc ...

So, dass war's für heute.

Und wenn ihr es schon bis hierher geschafft habt, hinterlasst doch bitte auch noch ein kleines Review.

Freue mich über jeden Komentar.

(Das ist meine erste Übersetzung, seit also bitte nicht ganz so streng.)

Danke, bis bald und schönes WE


	2. Chapter 2

Hi an alle

Hier ist nun das zweite Kapitel.

Einen ganz lieben Gruss und ein Danke schön (für die Anmerkungen) an meine Beta Susi.

MaLfoysBabyZ: Meine erster Reviewer (schreibt man das so?) Danke. Ich hoffe das zweite Chapter gefällt dir auch.

blub: Danke, ich hoffe es macht dir Spaß weiterzulesen.

'Scars of the Black Rose

Chapter 2

Ginny war froh darüber, dass endlich Wochenende war. Sie konnte nur so herumsitzen und nichts tun, wenn ihr danach war. Morgen könnte sie nach Hogsmeade gehen und eine schöne Zeit haben. Sie würde Leute meiden, die ihr Fragen stellen und Sachen sagen würden wie:

„Wie geht's, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

„Es muss schrecklich sein, ein Geschwisterteil zu verlieren."

„Ich weiß dass sich deine Familie sehr nahe steht, es muss so schlimm für dich sein."

„Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst."

Warum verstanden diese Leute nicht, dass sie den Schmerz zurückholten indem sie Fragen stellten und ihr 'Bedauern' zum Ausdruck brachten? Niemand konnte wirklich verstehen, wie sie sich fühlte, nicht einmal ihre Familie.

Fred wusste, dass Ginny sich selbst verletzte. Alles begann in ihrem zweiten Jahr. Nach ihrem Malheur mit der Kammer des Schreckens in ihrem ersten Jahr hatte Ginny schwere Depressionen bekommen. Fred hatte ihr geholfen, aus dieser Depression herauszukommen. Aber als ihr drittes Jahr anfing, hatte Fred andere Interessen, wie Mädchen und Quiddich und dabei vergaß er seine kleine Schwester. Ginny wurde wieder depressiv und in ihrem vierten Jahr begann sie sich selbst zu schneiden. Eines Nachts erwischte Fred sie, als sie sich verletzte, er nahm ihr das Messer weg und für eine Weile hörte sie damit auf. Aber bald fand Ginny andere Dinge, mit denen sie sich selbst verletzten konnte. Schließlich hörte sie in ihrem fünften Jahr damit auf.

Aber dann wurde Fred umgebracht und Ginny wusste nicht, was sie mit sich selbst anfangen sollte und begann erneut sich zu schneiden. Sie hatte sich eine Klinge gekauft und seitdem schnitt sie sich wieder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Seine Großmutter und seine Mutter waren bis jetzt das einzige Gute in seinem Leben gewesen. Aber jetzt war seine Großmutter tot. Sie war immer gegen Voldemort gewesen und sie war ein guter Mensch. Das waren die Gründe, weshalb sie eines Nachts von einem Todesser ermordet wurde.

Draco hatte seiner Großmutter immer sehr nahe gestanden. Sein Vater hatte ihm verboten sie zu sehen oder Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Aber das hielt sie nie auf. Sie schickte ihm die ganze Zeit über Dinge zu. Manchmal trafen sie sich in Hogsmeade, wenn er durch die Schule dort war. Er hatte angenommen, dass er sie morgen in Hogsmeade treffen würde.

Draco ging in seinen Schlafraum. Als er in der großen Halle war, hatte er einen Brief von seiner Mutter bekommen. Die Halle war ziemlich voll, weil jeder zum Mittagessen da war. Der Schlafsaal war leer, als Draco dort ankam, aber er konnte sich dessen nie wirklich sicher sein. Draco öffnete seinen Schrank und tastete den Boden ab. Er holte eine Box heraus; eine Box in dem sich ein Messer befand. Er nahm das Messer aus der Box heraus und nahm es mit hinauf auf den Astronomieturm.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny saß mit ihren Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Eine ihrer Freundinnen las eine Muggel Teenager-Zeitschrift. Ginny las über die Schulter ihrer Freundin mit.

„Äh!", sagte ihre Freundin Mally.

„Was denn?", fragte Ginny.

„In meiner Zeitschrift reden sie über Selbstverstümmelung."

„Was? Ach so", sagte Ginny.

„Das ist ja widerlich, warum sollte sich irgendwer selber scheiden wollen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich nehme an, dass die Leute einen Grund dafür haben", meinte Ginny.

„Seinen Körper zu verletzen kann dann dabei aber auch nicht helfen", erwiderte Mally.

„Wie auch immer, ich muss jetzt gehen."Ginny rannte hoch in ihrem Schlafsaal.

Sie griff in ihre Schublade und nach dem Messer. Sie versteckte es in dem Ärmel ihres Pullovers und lief aus der Tür. Sie ging durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und durch das Portraitloch. Sie begann den Astronomieturm hinauf zu rennen, denn nie war irgendjemand dort oben.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco ging in den Turm, der wie üblich leer war. Er setzte sich unter das Fenster, welches am weitesten von der Tür entfernt war. Er legte das Messer auf seinem Arm, drückte es sehr tief in seine Haut und zog es fast 10 Zentimeter nach unten. Er nahm das Messer weg und sah es sich an. Der Griff seines Messers war mahagonifarben, und darauf war ein silberner Streifen, auf dem einige Efeublätter eingraviert waren. Auf der Klinge waren mehrere Efeublätter und ein paar schwarze Blumen, die Ähnlichkeiten mit Rosen hatten, eingraviert.

Er legte das Messer wieder an seinem bereits blutigen Arm an. Er wollte gerade einen Schnitt näher an seine Hand, näher zu seinem Handgelenk machen. Aber plötzlich stürmte ein Mädchen in den Raum. Es war Ginny Weasley. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden, offensichtlich bemerkte sie nicht dass er anwesend war. Aber plötzlich drehte sie ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und sah ihn mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Malfoy?", war alles was sie sagte.

„Ja."

„Du schneidest dich selbst", stellte sie fest.

„Offensichtlich", sagte er gelangweilt.

„Warum?"

„Also wirklich, Weasley, ich denke nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn ich dich fragen würde, warum du dich selbst schneidest?"

„Nun, ich würde wahrscheinlich... Moment mal! Du weißt, dass ich mich schneide? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es gesehen hast."

"Ich sah es ganz genau, und wenn ich mich nicht selber schneiden würde, hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht begriffen, was die Narben auf deinem Arm zu bedeuten haben, als ich sie gesehen hatte", sagte Draco zu ihr.

„Du hast es niemanden erzählt?"

„Wem hätte ich es verdammt noch mal erzählen sollen, Weasley?"

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht einem deiner Freunde?"

„Weil – wie du weißt – ich so viele Freunde habe", meinte er langsam.

„Du hast Freunde, du bist beliebt."

„Oh ja und sie sind auch wirkliche Freunde", sagte Draco sarkastisch.

„Ähm."

„Wie auch immer, Weasley, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung. Hau ab, damit ich das hier beenden kann."

„Nein, ich bin hierher gekommen, um dasselbe zu tun wie du. Also bleibe ich", sagte Ginny stur.

Ginny ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und legte die Klinge auf ihren Arm. Sie zog die Klinge an ihrem Arm hinunter, das Blut lief nach unten. Aber irgendwie war es nicht dasselbe, wenn jemand anders mit im Zimmer war. Sie machte weiter, versuchte wütend auf ihre Freundin zu sein, weil sie so über ihre Gewohnheit gesprochen hatte, als ob es so etwas nur bei niederen Lebensformen oder so ähnlich gab.

„Verdammt, Malfoy, du zerstörst meine Stimmung", fauchte Ginny ihn an.

„Tja, Weasley, ich war schließlich zuerst hier."

Malfoy machte sie so wütend, das sie sich jetzt wirklich schneiden wollte. Sie dachte an alle die Zeiten, an denen er auf ihr herumgehackt und sie gestichelt hatte. Dann dachte sie an all die Dinge, die sein Vater getan hatte. Es war Lucius Malfoy gewesen, der ihr das Tagebuch zugesteckt hatte, das sie beinahe umgebracht hätte. Es war Lucius Malfoy gewesen, der ihren älteren Bruder umgebracht hatte. Sie stach das Messer in ihren Arm und keuchte vor Schmerz auf. Nie zuvor hatte sie sich so gestochen. Sie sah, wie Malfoy sie beobachtete.

„Oh Gott, Weasley, was machst du? Versuchst du dich umzubringen?"

„Vielleicht."

„Mach das nicht", Draco ging zu ihr herüber und nahm ihren Arm. Er legte ein Zauber darüber, welcher die Blutung und den Schmerz stoppte, aber sie würde eine Narbe behalten. „Ich möchte noch deine Geschichte hören."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron lief in Gemeinschaftsraum herum. Wo war seine Schwester? Anscheinend hatte sie früher am Tag den Turm verlassen und niemand hatte sie seitdem gesehen. Sie hatte wirklich keinen Grund auf ihn oder auf irgendeinen ihrer Freunde wütend zu seien. Sie hatten im Gemeinschaftsraum nur eine Zeitschrift gelesen. Vielleicht dachte sie über Fred nach. Ron wusste, wie er sie finden konnte.

„Harry, kannst du mir deine Karte leihen?"

--- tbc ---

So, dass war's für heute.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und bitte, bitte vergesst nicht ein kleines Review zu hinterlassen.

Danke und bis zum nächsten mal

duivel


End file.
